D'ni Timeline
The numbers are years according to the reckoning of the D'ni, which is approximately same to our solar years. When known, months and exact dates are given. Important dates are given with corresponding human years. (eg. D'ni 1 = 7656 BC) Exodus * -???? - Events of Myst comic: issue zero: Varsil becomes the first Guildmaster (tale could be apocryphal). * -207 - Ri'neref born on Garternay. * -73 - Ri'neref dismissed from the Guild of Writers for refusing the order from his Grand Master to write an Age which violated his moral principles. Ri'neref began writing the Book of Earth. * c. -59 - the fact that Garternay was dying was confirmed and the information made public * 0 - Most of the Ronay escape from Garternay to Teranee (New Tree). Ri'neref leads a few thousand fellow Ronay to Earth, founding D'ni (New Beginning) in a great cavern. Great Zero established and monument constructed (7656 BC) * 8 - Writer's guild is founded (Lívot 9). 18 other major Guilds follow. * 63 - Building of the Temple to Yahvo - the Regeltovokum. (The Regeltavok of Oorpah is a book of prophesies believed in by Ri'neref.) * 100 - Guilds dedicated to Yahvo on "The Day of the Circle", celebrating completion of the Guilds on Línovo 18. * 114 - Building of air-circulation system: fans and shafts to surface. Some D'ni apparently take up residence on the surface at this time. * 120 - Coronation of King Ailesh. * 233 - The Common Library opens on Lífo 12. -7423 * 300 - Coronation of King Shomat. * 347 - Construction of Palace completed. * 400 - Prophetess assigned to King Shomat as an advisor. Begins tradition followed by all later kings of D'ni. * 555 - Coronation of King Ja'kreen. * 558 - Design of King's Arch begun. Arch is meant to fulfill prophesy that the destined Great King would be "welcomed" by it. * 600-625 - Construction of King's Arch. * 643 - Completion of the Temple of the Great King, also specified in the prophesies. Gold throne moved here from Temple of Yahvo. * 775 - Much private construction on Ae'gura, including J'Taeri district (named after dead first son of King Ja'kreen). * 812 - Coronation of King Veesha. * 997 - Coronation of King Mararon. * 1124 - Beginning of major revisions to educational system under King Mararon. Common Schools placed under Guild of Legislators. Years of education increased from 6 to 15 years, after which students could enter one of the newly-established Minor Guilds (Architects, Miners, Educators, Bankers, etc.) * 1159 - Coronation of King Koreen. * 1303 - Religious sect "Judges of Yahvo" (the RegolantantEok) steals Books and Ink to write illegal Ages. * 1320 - Judges write Pento Age and gain control of the inhabitants, turning them into warriors. * 1323 - The Great King arrives (Lívot 12). -6333 * 1323-1376 - Pento War. Judges and Pento warriors attack Palace. King Koreen sends pregnant wife into hiding in private Age. Son Ahlsendar is rumored to have been born as she sailed under the King's Arch during her flight. * 1352 - Koreen continues the fight until assassinated * 1376 - Ahlsendar takes advantage of civil strife among the Pento to return to D'ni, fulfilling the prophesies of the Great King. Pento and Judges are defeated. Coronation of King Ahlsendar. * 1466 - Ahlsendar's family killed by Pento leader Mekarr. Ahlsendar destroys Pento Age with bio-weapon plague. Plague is carried to other Ages by sick Pento. * 1501 - Ahlsendar sealed into Temple of the Great King on Lífo 23 with all infected Books and all Books linking the D'ni to their past. Temple of the Great King renamed as Tomb of the Great King; Coronation of King Solath. * 1520 - Prophetess Nemiya (former advisor to the Great King) writes the Book of Nemiya, calling the Great King a "fraud and imposter", criticizing his genocide, and sending the culture into religious upheaval. * 1604-1610 Civic district of Karim, with concert hall and opera house, planned. * 1650 - Construction of civic district of Karim. Helps re-unify D'ni and divert attention from religious arguments. * 1779 - Coronation of King Me'erta. * 1817-1902 - Cult temples sanctioned and encouraged by King Me'erta are built along a proposed new line for the Great Zero. Temples of the Tree (1843), Water (1876) and Sacred Stone (1902) are built. Few adherents of the Temple of Yahvo remain. * 1975 - Me'erta attempts to change the Writer's Guild Oath written by Ailesh at the urging of his mother, Jolatha. Grand Master Writer Tremal refuses and is assassinated. Writer's Guild closes ranks and refuses to change Oath. * 1999 - Seal of the Tomb of the Great King secretly broken by request of Jolatha. Jolatha sickens and dies after taking many Books from the Tomb to the Temple of the Tree. Me'erta re-closes the Tomb and strengthens the seals. * 2015 - Coronation of King Gan. * 2015-2262 - Evolved version of Ahlsendar's Plague, released from the Tomb when the seals were broken, strikes D'ni. Many are killed, and fertility rates are cut in half. Search for cure occupies reigns of kings Gan, Behnashiren and Hemelin. Hemelin's strong leadership resulted in finding of Lost Book of Birenni in 2257, leading to cure. * 2070 - Coronation of King Behnashiren. * 2193 - Coronation of King Hemelin. * 2262 - The lost books of Birenni are found on Lívobro 12. The plague is cured -5394 * 2350 - Guild of Miners encouraged by King Hemelin to improve methods and technologies. * 2356 - Coronation of King Naygen. Renaissance * 2397 - Start of "D'ni Renaissance" of the arts, encouraged by King Naygen, who also encouraged search for "truths" leading to an increase in religious confusion. Very popular play on Pento War by playwright Sirreh is hosted by Eamis Theater Company, raising the importance of theater in the popular culture. * 2408 - Musician Airem begins selling out concert halls with music that often ridiculed the Great King. * 2488 - Guild of Miners completes successful tests of extrusion technology. Guild raised from Minor to Major status. Major Guild of Fine Artists split into Minor Guilds of Sculptors, Artists, Actors, and Musicians. * 2500 - Peak of religious confusion, with about 2500 registered sects. * 2502-2504 - Construction of new Guild Council Chamber, located on top of the Tomb of the Great King, making the Tomb barely visible. The Chamber includes a hidden vault where Naygen stored much royal wealth. * 2533 - Coronation of King Hinash. * 2577-2580 - New Miner's Guild facility built using new extrusion technology. First use of this technology for building. * 2646 - First Day of Dancing on Lítor 21. Garternë is destroyed. -5010 * 2709 - Five years after the death of his first wife, King Hinash marries a non-D'ni woman. The culture takes a more relaxed attitude towards "outsiders", and increases imports of outside materials, art and culture. * 2779 - Coronation of King Needrah. * 2916 - Mechanist's Guild develops "industrial extrusion", leading to improved construction methods, such as "uni-structural" buildings in which stone was joined almost seamlessly. * 2807-3000 - Monument to discovery of the Book of Birenni designed by great sculptor Lahkeer, commissioned by his friend, King Needrah. Four new districts begun by Needrah, with advice and help from Lahkeer and Needrah's three brothers: Jaren (residential), Kaleh (elite), Kali (business), and Nehw'eril (industrial). * 3000 - Coronation of King Rakeri. Birth of Tevahr, who became a devoted follower of the Great King's teachings and a strong popular leader. * 3077 - Tevahr denounces religious sects and encourages return to faith in Yahvo. The covering of the Tomb of the Great King by government structures is criticized. * 3081 - King Rakeri is converted from an opponent of Tevahr's ideas to a follower, selecting Tevahr as his main prophet. * 3092 - Development of handheld-extruder technology. * 3100 3100: Number of religious sects has fallen to only 47, from a peak of 2500. Only 10 are significant. The culture returns to the beliefs of Ri'neref and the Great King. Beginning of much renovation of poor, deteriorating districts, and construction of a new theater company and concert hall in the poor Belari district * 3112 - Rakeri proclaims that the original line of the Great Zero (unofficially changed by Me'erta) is accurate and should be honored. * 3112-3123 - Grand renovation of the Great Temple using handheld-extruder technology. Fahlee, greatest artist of the D'ni Renaissance, selected to paint the inside of the Great Temple. * 3218 - Five days of national sadness ordered to mark the death of Tevahr in 3218. * 3123- 3219: Great period of expansion inside and outside the cavern, and great developments in mining technology. * 3219 - Coronation of King Tejara. * 3271 - Major renovations to Palace. * 3279 - The King's Age presented to King Tejara by the Writer's Guild. * 3422 - Coronation of King Ti'amel. * 3469 - Construction of the first great tunneling machine, Stone Eater, spearheaded by Grand Master Miner Namen. * 3500 - Women made eligible for Minor Guild education. * 3523 - Shama, wife of King Ti'amel, successfully convinces Council not to allow women in the Major Guilds. * 3654 - Coronation of King Kedri. * 3702 - King Kedri established district of Shamathen (later changed to Kerath’en) on Ae'gura to make the Island affordable for some of the lower classes. * 3903 - Coronation of King Lemashal. * 3961 - Minor Guild of Illusionists established. The Relyimah ("The Unseen") established as a secret intelligence agency, using the Illusionist's Guild as a cover. * 4030 - Council passes a law requiring kings to be of pure D'ni blood, as a response to the non-D'ni heritage of King Lemashal's sons. * 4083 - Coronation of King Ishek. * 4103 - King Ishek's wife kidnapped by natives of the Age of Yimas, who demanded Ages be written for them to rule. Situation was set up by a D'ni sect (either the Blood of Yahvo or the Light of D'ni) to discredit Ishek's talk of equality between D'ni and outsiders. Plot was uncovered by the Relyimah. New, stricter rules passed governing contact with outside cultures. * 4291 - Coronation of King Loshemanesh. * 4305 - Law establishing solitary life imprisonment on a prison Age as punishment for creating or trading illicit Ages. Isolationist period * 4307 - Law establishing permanent imprisonment as the punishment for any D'ni who coerced an outsider to commit a crime. Despite the new laws, there was a strong streak of isolationism within the culture. * 4334 - Mining Age of Trases severely damaged by a native operating D'ni machinery incorrectly. Child rumored to have been born in mid-link by a D'ni woman who was evacuating from the disaster. Incident inspired further demands to cut off all contact with outside cultures. * 4438 - King Loshemanesh assassinated by the same isolationist sect that had arranged the kidnapping of his mother in 4103. Coronation of King Ji. * 4500 - "Words" written by The Watcher -- the child born during the evacuation of Trases, rumored to have special gifts to see beyond time. "Words" describes his visions of the future of D'ni. A proposal allowing a non-Guild, private educational system (introduced by Master Legislator Kinef) passes the Council, but is never really accepted by the culture. * 4606 - The Watcher is reported dead, though there were continuing rumors of people having seen and spoken to him afterward. * 4692 - Coronation of King Demath. * 4692-???? - Many new restrictions placed on interactions with outsiders. Outsiders forbidden to operate D'ni machinery or use Books. Relyimah membership doubled to watch for signs of illegal activities with outsiders. * 4721 - Major Guilds forced to accept some students who passed entrance exams but could not afford their ever-growing fees. * 4724-4752 - Over ten groups convicted of violating the "Loshemanesh Laws" in 4724, due to the activities of the Relyimah. The crime rate steadily drops thereafter. * 4784 - Assassination attempt against King Demath. Two Relyimah die protecting him. * 4786 - Assassins found and executed (linked into Death Age). First execution of its kind. Incident spurs further calls for isolationism, to prevent any further conflicts leading to D'ni executions because of outsiders. * 4826 - The first scholarship students of the Guild of Stone Masons devise an early fusion-compounding technology, a first step toward Nara. * 4843 - Coronation of King Yableshan. * 4865 - King Yableshan's son kidnapped and killed by Blood of Yahvo cultists, aided by a mole in the Relyimah. The D'ni became increasingly polarized between isolationists and non-isolationists. * 4889 - Began first remodeling of the 18 Major Guilds since the founding. * 4901 - New Common Library begun within the middle-class Vamen District. * 4910 - New park begun on Neref Island. * 4914 - Three new recreation Ages given to Neref Park by Writer's Guild. * 4954 - Deadly explosion in industrial Age of Meanas. Killed 400 outsiders and 78 D'ni. Relyimah still compromised and could not discover if accident or terrorist act. Incident again fanned isolationist sentiment. * 5043 - Faresh appointed as head of Illusionist's Guild by King Yableshan to clean up the Relyimah. Faresh begins construction of mansion of illusions on Katha island. * 5081 - Coronation of King Emen. * 5083 - Two members of the Relyimah vanish. Faresh a "silent hero". Many key members of government attend Faresh's parties on Katha, and talk about the mansion's puzzle rooms and secret passages. * 5093 - The revitalized Relyimah pins responsibility for the Meanas explosion on two members of the "One D'ni" cult, who are permanently imprisoned. New food Ages of Shimas and Hereas written for Caterer's Guild. * 5095 - Government decides to sell over 23 islands to private buyers who wanted to build their own retreats after hearing of Faresh's mansion. * 5102 - Faresh's daughter dies under strange circumstances, jumping to her death after seeing spirits in her bedroom. Possibly her death was arranged by some faction, and may have been prophesied by The Watcher. Faresh leaves the mansion, giving it to the Relyimah. * 5202 - Public ferry system established between Ae'gura, the city proper and the other islands in the cavern. Island given to Minor Guilds of Artists, Musicians and Actors by King Emen for use as a cultural center. * 5236 - Deretheni, a strong, lightweight stone, produced in the lab by the Guild of Stone Masons. * 5240 - Coronation of King Me'emen. * 5307 - Nara, the hardest of all D'ni stones, produced in the lab by the Guilds of Stone Masons and Miners. * 5312 - Disease outbreak in Nehw'eril (industrial) District, possibly imported from forest Age of Yasefe. Public demands that industry be moved further from the city proper to reduce future danger. * 5473 - Deretheni used by Maintainer's Guild to construct improved suit. Writers could be more experimental with their Ages, since Maintainers better protected. * 5359-5475 - Construction of the second great tunneling machine: Stone Tooth. Stone Eater and Stone Tooth clear area for new industrial district. * 5475-5500 - Construction of Uran industrial district. * 5541 - Uran renamed to Ashem'en in honor of King Me'emen's son Ashem, a Healer who died from a disease caught while investigating a new Age. * 5549 - Coronation of King Adesh. * 5574-c. 5701 - Prophet Gish begins preaching the word of Yahvo, condemning Tevahr and the Great King for teaching love of Yahvo as opposed to the need to follow the commands of Yahvo. Gish was a rabid isolationist, and very popular with the public. Arrested many times, then killed by the Relyimah on the order of King Adesh, making him a martyr. A very unpopular action that provoked public outrage. * 5701 - King Adesh assassinated, possibly by a close advisor. Lanaren assumes throne, denounces Adesh's act, and promises to disband the Relyimah. Isolationist factions happy to be free of their watchers, but calmed by Lanaren's apparent isolationism. * 5714 - Construction begun on Ae'gura-City tunnel by Stone Tooth. * 5721 - New techniques for reinforcing extrusion-based construction. * 5734 - Ae'gura-City tunnel project halted due to protests by Guild Masters living on Ae'gura. Stone Tooth sent to clear space for new districts near Ashem'en industrial district. * 5902 - Four new Ages (three food, one manufacturing) announced to replace Ages using outsiders. * 5856-5903 - Construction of Lanaren residential district, mostly for laborers who worked in Ashem'en. * 5986 - Official disbanding of Relyimah, though their work ceased long before. * 5999 - Coronation of King Asemlef. * 6294 - Coronation of King Jaron. * 6300 - Rock Biter and the Burrower are built for the broadening of the Rudenna Passage -1356 * 6430 - Construction of the third and fourth great tunneling machines: Rock Biter and The Burrower. Put to work expanding the Rudenna Passage. * 6498 - Coronation of King Rikooth. * 6510-6601 - Rock Biter and The Burrower discover a new cavern. Surveyor's Guild begins extensive studies. Cavern proved inhabitable, but very expensive to build in. Two tunnelers assigned to expand city by digging into cavern wall, instead. Other tunnelers assigned to further exploration outside cavern. * 6676 - Major meeting to discuss involvement with outsiders. King Rikooth valued contributions of outsiders to art, technology, resources, etc. and would not enforce restrictions without good reason. * 6700 - Rikooth expels wife and youngest son, Kerath, from the Palace for uncertain reasons, but was perhaps tired of their views and opinions as devoted followers of the teachings of Gish. * 6731 - On his deathbed, Rikooth has a vision of Kerath sailing back through the King's Arch on a boat shaped like a lizard. He felt that Yahvo was directing him to select Kerath as the next king. King Kerath is coronated on Lívofo 27. * 6970 - Began construction of new Guild Hall, further burying the Tomb of the Great King. Council period * 6977 - King Kerath abdicated (Lívotar 17), turning the power of the kings over to the first Five Lords of the new form of government he had devised for the D'ni to use until the coming of the true Great King. * 6985 - Death of Kerath. * 7539 - Old Stone Teeth, Rock Biter and Burrower had been together for the breakthrough of the lower caverns and the opening of the Tijali Mines * 9307 - A'gaeris is born. * 9313 - Aitrus is born. * 9336 - Work on the tunnel to the surface begins. * 9338 - The Guild of Legislators observes the expedition to the surface and reports to the Council. The Council decides to extend the expedition for another year and also decide that a great shaft should be built to speed up the tunnelling to the surface. * 9340- Excavation to surface ends. * 9350 (1694 AD) - Anna is born. * 9351 - Aitrus becomes guild master. * 9359 - Anna's mother dies. * 9365 - Aitrus is elected to the Council. * 93?? - Anna marries Aitrus. * 9392 (1736) - Gehn is born. * 9396 - Gehn is initiated to the Guild of Books. * 9400 - Final revolt of V'eovis and fall of D'ni (Lísan 8). After the Fall * 94?? - Gehn marries Keta. * 9411 (1755)- Birth of Atrus and death of Keta. Gehn leaves for D'ni while baby Atrus stays with Anna. * 9417 - Gehn starts writing Riven, his Fifth Age (Lívofo 8). * 9425 - Atrus conducts his Battery experiment and blows open the path leading to D'ni. Gehn returns to Anna and takes Atrus to D'ni. * 9429 (1773) - Events of Myst: The Book of Atrus: Gehn takes Atrus to D'ni and teaches him writing. Atrus' Kor'fa v'ja (Lívot 22). Gehn traps him in K'vír. Atrus goes to Riven, meets Katran and traps Gehn in Riven. Atrus, Katran and Anna stay in Myst. The Myst book falls in the fissure and lands on Earth. * 9430 - Atrus writes the Rocks, the Age that will be known as Stoneship. * 9430? - Achenar is born. * 9431 - Atrus marries Katran (Lívosan 13). * 9435 - Atrus writes the Everdunes. * 9432 - Sirrus is born. * 944? - Katran writes Serenia. * 9441 (1785) - Death of Anna on Myst Island. * 9442 - Atrus writes Osmoian. * 944? - Atrus writes Channelwood and Selenitic. * 9445 - Atrus writes J'nanin, Voltaic, Edanna, Amateria and Narayan and uses them to teach his sons the principles of the Ages. * 9448 - Atrus writes The Tide. * 9449 - Atrus writes Mechanical. * c. 9451 - Events of Myst comic: The Book of Black Ships: Sirrus and Achenar meet the Black Pirates of Mechanical and are introduced to tyranny. * 9458 - Gehn manages to link to 233rd Age (Lívotar 11) * 9460 - Atrus writes Rime. * 94?? - Civil war in Narayan. Saavedro is trapped on J'nanin. * 9461 (1805) - Sirrus and Achenar send Katran to Riven (Lívotar 29). Gehn imprisons her (Líbro 8). * 9462 (1806) - Sirrus is trapped in Spire; Achenar is trapped in Haven (Leevot 25). Events of Myst: A human finds the Myst book, arrives to Myst and frees Atrus, who then burns the trap books (Lívobro 13) (December 12) * 9462, Lívobro 30 - Events of Riven: The Stranger goes to Riven, where he imprisons Gehn and frees Katran. Riven is destroyed. Rivenese relocated to Tay. * 9465 - Atrus and Katran enter Averone. * 946? - Events of Myst: The Book of D'ni: Atrus finds the D'ni survivors, visits the Age of Terahnee, frees the relyimah. * 9468, Líbot 25 - Atrus decides to write Releeshahn. * 9469, Lífo 1 - Atrus begins to write Releeshahn and revisits J'nanin. * 9471 - Events of Myst III: Exile: Saavedro steals Releeshahn and traps the Stranger in J'nanin thinking he is Atrus. The Stranger escapes and reclaims Releeshan. * 9480 - Events of Myst IV: Revelation: Atrus writes to the Stranger who then arrives in Tomahnah. Yeesha is abducted. Death of Sirrus and Achenar.(Leevobro 2) Kings Category:D'ni History